A plunge into darkness
by Sired By Hatred
Summary: When a boy finds out what really happened when he blacked out, he realises what he has to do to stay alive. (PART ONE)


Chapter one.

It's been hours since I blacked out, ever since then I've been craving, not sure what it is I'm craving. But I'm starving, this intense hunger inside me hurts, I feel like a balloon ready to burst.

Just as I feel I'm going to scream, there's a knock at the door. I get up out of bed and trod down the stairs and through the hallway to the front door, I open it to see my friend, Danni.

She stands looking at me with her shoulder length ginger hair flowing gently in the breeze.

"Are you going to come in or not?" I say with a smile across my face.

Without a word she pushes past me and makes her way up to my room. "Alright then." I say as I close the front door and begin to follow her up.

"You don't look so good" she bursts out suddenly.

"I don't really feel it either." I reply.

"What's the matter, like what's your symptoms?"

As she finishes those last words I think to myself: "here we go."

"Nothing, I'm just always hungry, no matter how much I eat, and I'm feeling very emotional, like everything has been heightened. Ever since I blacked out-"

"You blacked out? As in fainted?" she interrupted.

"Um, yeah. I was on a walk through the woods and all I remember is I heard footsteps and then I ended up here."

"Hmm.. Okay then." she says obviously hiding something.

"Do you know what's wrong with me? If you do, please tell me."

She sighs then goes and sits on the edge of my bed. "I could tell you what it is but there's a large chance that you won't believe me."

"Try me. I'm pretty easy." I say with a smirk on my face.

"You're tellin' me. But anyway, you know how nobody around here mentions vampires at all?"

I nod as if understanding what she's meaning.

"Well, I think you were attacked by one."

"What? Seriously?" I say trying to control my laughter.

"Yes. Seriously, but so much for you being easy."

"No, it's just kinda hard to get around the fact that I've been bitten by a mythical creature?"

"They're not mythical Duncan, you were only brought up to believe that."

"Oh, and how do you know this may I ask?"

"Well.."

dark veins form around her eyes, her blue eyes turn dark, near enough black and fangs slide out from her gums.

"Woah.. you're a vampire?!" I say slowly backing off.

She suddenly disappears from where she was standing to behind me and grips my shoulders.

"You can teleport too?!" I say nearly hyperventilating.

"No, I ran here. Vampires are capable of running short distances with near enough super speed."

"So why can't I do that?" I mutter.

"You're only in transition-"

"Which is?" I say cutting her off.

"Its becoming a vampire, you aren't dead but you aren't alive. You have to feed in order to complete the transition and if you don't then your human body will begin to shut down entirely, its like your suspended in time, you human side is beginning to fade as the heart begins to slow the more the vampire side will begin to take hold and your forced to choose between immortality or death as a mortal." she says calmly.

"So I have to feed in order to stay alive?" I say taken back momentarily.

"Indeed, it has to be from a living blood source, be that human or animal. Blood bags are out of the picture until you're out of transition."

"Right.. well we better get to it." I say as I get my coat.

"One other thing, don't get caught."

"Obviously."

"And I'm coming with you to make sure of that."

"Okay. Well let's get going. I don't want to be gone too long."

I put on my coat and we walk down stairs and out into the night.

It's dark, but I am able to see pretty clearly. We begin walking down the street.

I break the silence.

"I'll have to get used to this."

"What?"

"All of it, the amazing vision and hearing, the mood swings.. the hunger. It hurts, it's as if every cell in my body is being torn apart.. I just need to eat."

"You will, don't worry. But I think it would be best if you just drink animal blood for now, it's less.. addictive shall we say."

"Alright then. That's what I'll do, I'll drink animal blood."

"Although you might want to begin on blood bags at somepoint soon, animal blood makes a vampire weak. It's not very good."

"Okay, i understand. Shall we go to the woods and find something? Like a deer or-"

"A deer will do if we can find one. But you could always feast on a cat or something, less effort."

"Yeah, not like anyone will notice pets going missing?"

"Who cares? Pets go missing all the time." she says without a care in the world.

"That is true, I think I'll do that."

We walk for another ten minutes until we spot a cat crossing the road, we watch as it jumps up onto a fence and into the garden behind.

"There's one." I whisper.

"What're you telling me for? Go get it."

I begin to walk silently towards the fence the cat had jumped over, and hop over it. I see the cat sitting on the grass before the porch in the middle of the garden.

I surprise myself by sprinting towards it with blinding speed and biting into its soft, fluffy neck, the cat goes limp.

The warm blood satisfies my hunger, as I drain it of its life force, something makes me look up. As I do I notice that the back door is open and there's a little girl standing in the doorway, around the age of eight.

"Mr Tiddles?" she blurts out.


End file.
